Gushkin-banda: Nakora
|image=Nakora.jpg |kanji=金工-上帝: 聖柄 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinkou-Jotei: Hijiriduka |literal english=Astral Sword: Nakora |english tv=Gushkin-banda: Nakora |viz manga=Asurastra |game names=Vajra's Attack |other names=Devastra |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment, Remote Chakra Manisfestation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki |hand signs=Mushti, Trisoolam, Brahma, Vitarka |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is a powerful long range technique used by Gaoh Minazuki. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Overview This technique is another adaptation of the Hoju technique utilized by Gaoh. This technique has a similar derivation to the Hoju technique i.e. rotating chakra in a helical motion. However, the chakra dispersed into the atmosphere is at a far shorter range (two arm lengths from the body). Futhermore instead of materializing the Hoju spheres, Gaoh manipulates his chakra in to partisan swords or which launch at the opponent at exceeding super sonic speeds. However, when using this technique, Gaoh's personality begins to change, becoming darker as seen with the technique itself. The vajra from the Nakora technique turns to a shade of black as they are combined with his will while simultaneously displaying his intent to destroy his opponent, Abilities The Nakora swords are enveloped in the legendary and powerful Elkeid flame which renders physical defenses somewhat worthless as the Elkeid flame causes compartment syndrome if it makes any sort of physical or spiritual contact regardless of any body enhancements as it works on three different existential planes, so even if an opponent somehow evades the Nakora in the physical world, there are two more to dodge as well, one in the astral plane and one in the causal plane. Gaoh normally creates seven of the metaphysical swords at a time and he is able to launch each sword individually. Similar to the Hoju technique Gaoh is capable of adding additional chakra which will cause them to track on any chakra signature that Gaoh is able to locate and will quickly make contact with their targets causing an area of effect in which nearby areas are left barren, becoming unable to filter or harness physical or spiritual energy. Due to the velocity of the swords, techniques such as , the Sand Defense of the and nearly all earth derived jutsu do not contain the proper density to stop the Nakora technique while it is at full speed. With the Nakora swords ability to separate chakra techniques and metaphysical techniques, abilities such as , the and would be illogical to defend against this technique. Even an adept user would not be able to dodge this technique at face value. An adept sharingan user may be able to see this technique coming at them, however the shinobi’s body is not physically able to dodge them unless the opponent is utilizing Chakra Enhanced Speed the famed . These vajra are powerful enough to even pierce Yin-Yang Release techniques as the vajra are a form of existential plane energy and not just chakra. The Nakora technique works extremely well against users of the Limbo: Border Jail techniques or any others from that branch as the Nakora blades also work as a sealing medium, similar to the Chakra Receiver Manifestation technique. The down side to this technique is that if the opponent happens to be extremely swift and run in a circular pattern this technique will not be able to make contact with the target as they only travel in a straight line due to the swords speed. Another downside to this technique is that Gaoh has to remain motionless to launch one of the swords. However that does not mean that the Sage of Enlightenment has to remain motionless when the swords are not launched. If that is the case Gaoh can cause the swords to remain stationary in the original spot the he has created them in, or he is able to make the astral weapons continuously hover near him similar to how a stellar or spatial orbits around its host planet. The Nakora technique is also able to divided in to seven smaller swords when shot, thereby scattering themselves into a variety of directions rendering simple shadow clone techniques ineffective as the technique is able to pierce multiple targets simultaneously. The Nakora technique would be considered S-Ranked as well by modern shinobi standards. Ages ago, the Nakora technique was known to be able to split mountains and was able to completely reshape the land scape when used by Gaoh. This technique uses energy from the messianic plane and astral plane, therefore even Rinnegan users whom are able to see into the astral plane, are unable see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the seven Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. As a creation of existential plane energy, chakra absorption techniques truly have no effect on the power of this powerful technique as they only affect chakra, or natural energy, rarely does a shinobi possesses the skill to absorb other forms of energy unless those are the disciples of the Heavenly Sovereign. All of the techniques utilized by Gaoh are all connected with the usage of his existential abilities and thusly vibrate on a higher frequency of even those of the yin-yang nature types. The Path Gold Alignment techniques are said by the Heavenly Sovereign himself to be above that of even Space-Time Ninjutsu and are even capable of affecting multiple realities if enough chakra is used, however the amount of chakra needed for this version makes it somewhat inadequate. When performed by Akuhyō, his vajra appear to be a golden color and are slightly smaller than the Sage's version. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release